Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus capable of reading a pixel voltage in a display panel and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a gate line and a data line. The display panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver and a data driver.
The data driver outputs a data voltage to the data line. Pixels in the display panel represent luminance based on the data voltage.
To repetitively display the same image on the display panel or to compensate the image on the display panel using a previous frame data and a present frame data, an additional memory may be required.
Due to the additional memory, a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus may increase. In addition, when the timing controller continuously receives input image data to display the same repetitive image, the power may be unnecessarily consumed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.